Traidores, príncipes y estúpidos
by PukitChan
Summary: Había una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano, un príncipe con el corazón roto, un rey sin corona y un futuro consorte que alguna vez, cruzaron sus caminos. [Dentro del universo de "¡Sí, su majestad!"]
**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.** **Moi escribe esto como simple pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic participa en Castigo con Umbridge del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago."_

 **Personaje:** Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

 **Advertencias: AU/Slash.** Esta historia habla de una relación homosexual ocurriendo en un universo totalmente distinto al planteado por Jo Rowling. Si te sientes incómodo por ello, ruego abandones esta historia. Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

 **¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!:** Los sucesos narrados en este fic ocurren dentro del universo de " **¡Sí, su majestad!** " y hace mención a ciertos hechos que pasaron allí. Sin embargo, no es necesario haber leído dicho fic para comprender lo que se escribirá aquí.

* * *

 **Traidores, príncipes y estúpidos**

 _(O sobre las hermosas remembranzas de nuestros sueños destrozados)_

Por:

PukitChan

 **I**

 **Traición**

[ _Del lat. traditio, -_ _ō_ _nis;_

 _«Falta que se comete quebrantando la fidelidad o lealtad que se debe guardar o tener.»]_

La noche en la que Harry se marchó del reino buscando su propio destino, Blaise no dijo adiós. Después de tantos años juntos, y siendo siempre sobreprotegido por él, cualquiera pensaría que el príncipe Zabini no solo lamentaría, sino que también se negaría a permitir la partida de Harry. Caprichoso como era, no le extrañaría a nadie que cien guardias se postraran en la entrada del castillo, solo para impedir que uno de sus juguetes favoritos desapareciera. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió.

No hubo quejas, pretextos ni dramatizaciones. Lo que sí hubo y nadie se enteró, porque por aquel entonces casi todos pensaban que el príncipe no era capaz de amar y por lo tanto, padecer por ello, fueron lágrimas, rabia y una intensa ira, ocasionadas por el dolor de una traición que nadie creyó que Harry sería capaz de cometer. Lo que Blaise sintió esa noche, mientras una inesperada lluvia de estrellas caía sobre las tierras gobernadas por la familia Zabini, fue un corazón haciéndose añicos en su interior. Porque no, no quería de Harry se apartara de su lado; no quería despertar y saber que esos ojos verdes ya no estarían siguiéndolo en cada uno de sus pasos. Quería detenerlo, pero no sabía cómo: Blaise nunca tuvo que luchar por algo, pues todo le fue dado. Harry un día había llegado, ofreciéndole su amor y lealtad, haciéndole creer estúpidamente que sería para siempre.

Ahora comprendía lo erróneo de sus pensamientos y cuán equivocada era la imagen que tenía de Harry. Ese sujeto, ese niño a quien sus padres habían recibido cuando el reino del que venía había estallado en una guerra, los engañó todos esos años. Les hizo creer que era uno más de ellos, cuando en realidad solo deseaba mantenerse vivo para escapar de allí.

Y esa era la verdad de Harry James Potter: se trataba de un maldito traidor. Y las traiciones cometidas contra la familia real, se dijo el príncipe mientras mordía sus labios y golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, se pagaban con sangre.

—Siempre creí que eras un idiota, pero hoy… —Astoria no concluyó su oración, pero sabía que no era necesario hacerlo. Por la mirada que Blaise le dedicó, era obvio que había comprendido todo. Sin embargo, no se arrepintió de sus palabras. Cuando esa mañana entró a la habitación del príncipe sin pedir permiso, pensó que encontraría una lamentable escena y no a su amigo discutiendo con Hermione. La consejera era una de las pocas personas que, además de Harry y ella, podían enfrentarse al príncipe y tratarlo como algunas veces (casi siempre) se comportaba: como un niño caprichoso de cinco años.

—¿También tú, Astoria? —exclamó Blaise, con la rabia bañando cada una de sus palabras—. ¡¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que ha hecho Potter?! ¡Podría estar ahora mismo contando los secretos del reino a cualquier enemigo! ¡Debemos detenerlo y…!

—¿Y qué…? —preguntó ella, con una frialdad calculadora. Sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Harry, pero carentes de la dulzura que este poseía, se posaron en los del príncipe, animándolo a contradecirla—. ¿Qué harás después, Blaise? ¿Encerrarlo, asesinarlo? ¿Bajo qué crimen, si puedes decirme? ¡¿El de romperte el corazón?!

—Alteza —intervino Hermione, colocando una mano en el hombro de Astoria—, usted mejor que nadie debe saber que la reina jamás permitirá algo como eso. Y sabe tan bien como yo que Su Majestad el rey, antes de fallecer, dio la orden de que el reino nunca entraría en conflicto si Harry llegaba a ocupar, una vez más, un puesto como heredero o consorte.

—¡Mi padre ya no está aquí! —vociferó, sin poder creer que las dos mujeres en quienes más confiaba estaban rechazando sus órdenes de esa manera. ¡Era él a quien _tenían_ que obedecer!—. ¡Yo soy el rey y mis órdenes son su ley! ¡Si quiero ver a Harry Potter muerto, es así como lo tendré! ¡¿Me escucharon?! ¡MUERTO!

La certera bofetada que inclinó su rostro, también detuvo las irracionales palabras del príncipe. Abrumado y sorprendido por un golpe que nunca antes había recibido, Blaise miró hacia Hermione. La joven mujer, con su cabello desordenado, su rostro enrojecido y su mirada llena de decepción, no parecía arrepentida de su actuar. Blaise levantó la mano, palpando con sus dedos el área que ella había golpeado. Ardía. Había descubierto que Hermione tenía la mano muy pesada. Miró hacia Astoria, pero ella, aunque le sostuvo la mirada, no dijo nada. Cualquiera pensaría que, de hecho, había estado esperando por esa acción desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Ya basta, Blaise —exclamó Hermione con un frío tono que no contenía ni una gota de indulgencia—. Harry estuvo para ti toda su vida y tú no hiciste otra cosa más jugar con él. Todos estos años te aprovechaste de la tristeza que había en su corazón y cometí el error de permanecer callada. ¡Pero no lo haré más! Él no te traicionó y nunca lo hará. Pero si estás dispuesto a levantar y ejercer injustamente tu autoridad sobre él, entonces tendré que recordarte que mi lealtad le pertenece a la reina. Y ella no aprobará ninguna de tus decisiones.

Con la frustrante mirada de superioridad que Hermione solía tener cuando Blaise no se estaba comportando como el supuesto heredero a la corona que era, salió indignada de la habitación del príncipe. Astoria, que siguió cada uno de sus pasos y movimientos con una entretenida curiosidad, rio con suavidad, sintiendo que su respeto hacia Hermione había sido renovando en tan solo unos segundos. Hacía falta algo más que valor para enfrentarse así a un miembro de la familia real.

Luego, miró hacia donde el pasmado príncipe permanecía en silencio. Astoria entrecerró sus ojos y caminó hacia él, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. Con un doloroso gemido que desgarró su corazón, Blaise se aferró a ella y dejó caer su rostro en el hombro de ella. Lo sintió temblar, y tardó unos momentos en comprender que la razón de ello se debía a su llanto. Un llanto crudo, sincero y triste… un llanto que provenía desde lo más hondo de un corazón que el príncipe no creía tener.

—Algún día esa herida sanará y comprenderás que Harry nunca te traicionó. En realidad, en una parte de su corazón, siempre estarás tú.

—No quiero pedazos de sus emociones —exclamó, con la voz enronquecida por el llanto. Astoria cerró sus ojos y sonrió, recargando un poco su mejilla en los cabellos del príncipe.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué clase de enamorado serías si te conformaras con ello? El problema radica, Blaise, en que a veces no basta con desear algo. A veces hay que luchar por ello, y tú nunca te atreviste a hacerlo. Si intentaste luchar, y aun así fuiste rechazado, quizás dolería un poco menos y sería más fácil de superar. Pero escogiste el camino difícil; el egoísta. Y tienes que aprender a lidiar con ello.

—El amor apesta.

—No, no lo hace. Solo duele muchísimo cuando no es correspondido.

«—Y así —pensó Astoria con tranquilidad sin soltar a Blaise en ningún momento—, es como la grandeza del rey se vio corrompida por la debilidad de su corazón humano.»

* * *

 **II**

 **Príncipe**

[« _Del lat. princeps, -_ _ĭ_ _pis; la forma f., del fr. princesse, der. de prince 'príncipe', y este del lat. Prínceps;_

 _1\. m. y f. Hijo del rey que es heredero de la corona._

 _2\. m. y f. En algunas monarquías, hijo del rey no heredero._

 _3\. m. y f._ _Consorte del príncipe o de la princesa._ »]

El relinchar del caballo lo despertó de un sueño lleno de unos ojos verdes que parecían rezumar tanto amor como dolor, y de la sonrisa más sincera que nunca antes conoció. Sin embargo, al abrir los pesados párpados y toparse con la realidad, Draco se encontró con el rostro cansado de Theodore Nott. Sin que se lo dijera, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando: «No debiste rechazar la propuesta del príncipe Zabini. Debiste quedarte a su lado; de esa manera, no tendrías que enfrentar lo que pasará de ahora en adelante.»

Draco no era ningún estúpido. Sabía perfectamente cuáles eran las consecuencias que atraería su elección. Y aunque la partida de Harry del reino había facilitado su libre decisión, no podía aceptar estar al lado de Blaise. No podía explicarse, ni siquiera a sí mismo, por qué creía que su unión sería un completo error. Uno de esos errores irrevocables que cambiarían por completo el destino, uno que había comenzado a trazarse mucho antes de que ellos nacieran. Un camino que se desvió cuando alguien llamado Tom Riddle, decidió vengarse contra los Potter, destruyendo una unión que los años se encargarían de volver a encontrar.

—Harry Potter no vale la pena, Draco —comentó Theo, después de varias horas de silencio. El cielo derramaba un color rosado y estaban por llegar a la mansión de los Malfoy. La elegante estructura, imponente sobre una enorme colina, lucía aún más magnifica por los últimos rayos del día iluminando sus blancas paredes de mármol—. Se trata de alguien que solo viene acompañado por problemas. Es un príncipe sin corona y no tiene nada que ofrecerte. Tus padres jamás aceptarán una unión como esa. Además, está la _otra_ propuesta, el siguiente candidato que te pidió como consorte, además de Blaise Zabini.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa irritada mientras recorría la cortina del carruaje. Reconocía las tierras, los árboles y ese eterno cielo despejado, porque allí mismo fue donde creció, jugó y vivió, sabiendo que algún día sería comprometido por su familia, no porque no lo quisieran, sino por el simple hecho de que estaban en una época en donde era importante mantener la paz entre varios pueblos para los cuales sería fácil participar en una violenta guerra.

—Cuando rechacé la propuesta, Potter ni siquiera estaba en mi mente; no tiene relación alguna con él. Y te agradecería que dejaras de hablarme como si fueras mi madre, Theo. Sé muy bien hacia donde me van a llevar mis decisiones. Te recuerdo que es a mí, y no a ti, a quien están ofreciendo como el consorte de un desconocido por ansiar una vida tranquila y libre de esos problemas que tanto mencionas.

Theo no le respondió, y aún si hubiese querido hacerlo, no tuvo tiempo para ello. El carruaje paró, indicándoles que habían llegado y que, afuera, estaba esperándolos algo más que un regaño por sus decisiones. Sin embargo, y a pesar de esperar lo peor, la primera persona que Draco vio al bajar del carruaje fue a Pansy. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados y una profunda expresión que mezclaba la rabia y la preocupación, pero que aligeró momentáneamente cuando le sonrió, dándole la bienvenida.

—Pensé que regresarías lleno de regalos y doncellas a tu servicio mientras me presumías el símbolo de tu compromiso.

—Si los rumores ya llegaron a tus oídos, significa que mi padre está enfadado —dijo, mirando hacia la mansión. Pansy chasqueó la lengua y negó.

—No está enojado. Tu padre decepcionado y Narcissa, por supuesto, está preocupada. Además, según escuché, mañana vendrá una emisaria para conocer tu respuesta a la propuesta dada por el reino de la lluvia.

—¿Qué? —intervino Theo, al escuchar el último trozo de la conversación—. ¿Mañana? ¿No es demasiado pronto?

—Ustedes lo saben —dijo Pansy sin inmutarse—. Se dice que al rey Riddle no le gusta esperar. Y considerando que el trono que posee está manchado por la sangre de la anterior familia real…

—La sangre de los Potter. Mató a casi toda la familia real —musitó Draco, ignorando la expresión extrañada de Pansy mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, donde su padre y su madre ya lo esperaban, listos para hacer cumplir hasta el final de sus días, aquello que les había dado poder y protección durante cientos de años.

Pero Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, tal y como Pansy le había informado previamente, no estaban enojados con él. Su madre lo había abrazado con suavidad mientras su padre, con sus ojos fríos, insondables y grises, le exigía una explicación convincente. Draco fue sincero cuando dijo que Harry no había sido el causante de haber rechazado al príncipe, así que lo expuso de igual manera ante sus padres, quienes en realidad no comprendieron sus razones. No entendían por qué su hijo se negaría a vivir como el consorte de uno de los reyes más poderosos que habría, dentro de unos pocos años, en cuanto heredara la corona de su madre.

—Es cierto que Tom Riddle ha ganado mucha reputación y su reino ha _dominado_ a otros en los últimos años, y su interés hacia ti como futuro consorte parecía genuino, pero…

—Draco —intervino Narcissa, sujetando el rostro de su hijo como siempre lo había hecho desde que era tan solo un bebé y se apoyaba entre sus brazos—. Si tú no quieres ese compromiso, puedes rechazarlo también. Tu padre y yo podremos hacer algo al respecto. —Y aunque las palabras de su madre eran sinceras, Draco sabía que en ellas también había un rastro de aflicción. Nadie quería tener problemas con Tom Riddle: era famosa su sed de venganza y un secreto a voces su deseo de desaparecer a todos aquellos que alguna vez se relacionaron con los Potter.

Y también era a él, Tom Riddle, a quien Harry había jurado encontrar para vengar la muerte de su familia y su reino hecho trizas. Harry Potter, el hombre que había a Draco besado como si no existiese el mañana, mientras le juraba una y otra vez que algún día se encontrarían de nuevo. Lo más ridículo de todo era que Draco le creía. Estaba seguro de que, sin importar el método, cuánto tuviera que sufrir o los años que le costara, Harry cumpliría su promesa y volvería a su lado. Y Draco tenía que estar preparado para ello. Después de todo, él también lo había _prometido._

—Descuida, madre —aseveró, sujetando sus manos—. Sé exactamente qué es lo que debo hacer.

O, cuanto menos, eso es lo que creía.

Tal y como la familia Malfoy había sido informada, la emisaria del reino de la lluvia llegó al día siguiente, cerca del mediodía, en un carruaje que Draco no solo consideró extravagante, sino también de mal gusto. Rodeada por guardias innecesarios, porque nadie se atrevería a asaltar a alguien que tenía el aspecto de un sapo, bajó una mujer bajita, ataviada en un pomposo vestido excesivamente rosa. Tenía una risita incómoda y una voz empalagosa. Sin embargo, su mirada era fría. Y no fría, al estilo de Lucius Malfoy, sino que realmente esa mujer veía a las personas como objetos sobres los cuales uno podía escalar.

Se presentó a sí misma, entre sonrisas que no convencían a nadie, como **Dolores Umbridge.**

—Mi estimado señor Malfoy, Su Majestad, el rey Riddle, me ha enviado exclusivamente para conocer la respuesta de su hijo. Me temo que nuestro rey es muy impaciente. —Sonrisa—. Y espera ansioso descubrir si Draco Malfoy aceptará ser su consorte. Les recuerdo que estamos hablando de compromisos que guiarán a los reinos a una nueva era, donde las maravillosas ideas de nuestro rey beneficiaran a todo aquellos que estén… _de su lado_.

Por supuesto, todos entendieron la indirecta. Las palabras escondidas tras lo que pretendía ser un discurso solemne. Narcissa y Lucius intercambiaron una mirada, indecisos, pero Draco fue quien dio un paso hacia adelante, se inclinó ligeramente, y con la entereza con la que fue criado para aceptar decisiones que ponían de lado a su corazón, dijo:

—Me siento honrado por la magnífica propuesta del rey Riddle. Y, por supuesto, la acepto.

Umbridge abrió sus enormes ojos y fingió una sonrisa que le hacía parecer como una loca demente.

—Y el rey Riddle estará encantado de tenerlo como pareja, Su Alteza.

* * *

 **III**

 **Estúpido**

[« _Del lat. Stup_ _ĭ_ _dus;_

 _Necio, falto de inteligencia._ »]

Habían pasado casi cuatro semanas desde que Harry dejó el reino gobernado por los Zabini. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que podía esperarse, ellos nunca lo habían abandonado. Cada cierto número de días, recibía un mensaje de Hermione, Astoria o inclusive la misma reina. También le proporcionaban información, encargándose de decirle en quiénes podía confiar y dónde le ofrecerían alojo y quién le daría ayuda en esas tierras, en caso de que fuese necesario. Lo querían vivo, le repetían. _Por favor, Harry, mantente con vida._

Por aquellos días, Harry ya había descubierto que el reino donde una vez había sido el príncipe, ahora era dominado por Tom Riddle, un hombre que gobernaba con puño de hierro y que mataba sin compasión a todos aquellos que intentaban desafiarlo. También había escuchado que pronto se celebraría su matrimonio, uno que aumentaría su poder. Valiéndose de todos sus años de experiencia como guardia de una familia real, y escondiéndose bajo un disfraz que en realidad no era tan bueno, logró entrar al reino. Una parte de su corazón se vio lastimada cuando caminó por esas calles y las encontró totalmente diferentes; sus recuerdos estaban llenos de alegría y felicidad. Si bien, el pueblo parecía próspero, había en él una densa capa de frialdad que parecía impedir a los ciudadanos hablar. Cuando Harry intentó acercarse para indagar sobre el pasado de Tom Riddle, todos temblaban, los miraban asustados y se alejaban de él. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que ello llamara la atención de los guardias, así que Harry se volvió en un sospechoso. No quería pensar qué harían si llegaran a descubrir que él era el legítimo heredero al trono de ese reino.

—¿Eres James? —preguntó una voz que llamó su atención. Estaba sentado en la mesa más apartada de una taberna y cubierto por una gruesa capa, así que la mención de su segundo nombre lo tomó con la guardia baja. Instintivamente, mientras levantaba un poco su rostro, colocó la mano derecha en su espada. No obstante, el movimiento se detuvo cuando el hombre joven, uno que parecía rondar su edad, se sentó frente a él, intentando parecer indiferente. Había algo en él (en la forma de sus ojos y la expresión seria que no terminaba de acomodarse en un rostro que parecía estar diseñado para expresar amabilidad), que le parecía vagamente familiar y no sabía por qué. Al mirarse a los ojos, tuvo la impresión de que el otro tenía la misma sensación, pero no tuvo tiempo para indagarlo, porque el hombre deslizó una nota hacia sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede…?

—Me pidieron entregarte esto —susurró, poniéndose tan inesperadamente como había llegado. Como si algo en él lo hubiera espantando—. Viene de parte de los Malfoy.

Harry alcanzó a sujetar la manga del otro, antes de que huyera. Tenía siento de preguntas rodando su cabeza. "¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿No es una trampa? ¿Por qué debía confiar en ti? ¿Por qué los Malfoy me enviaron una nota?" Sin embargo, fue solo una pregunta la que emergió, entre murmullos ahogados, de sus labios.

—¿Quién eres? —Y por alguna razón, esa cuestión le arrancó una sonrisa al otro.

—Neville Longbottom —pronunció—. Miembro de la corte del rey Riddle.

Harry lo soltó y el otro desapareció mientras su corazón palpitaba desbocado. ¿Lo habían encontrado? Aun así, miró hacia la nota. La preciosa caligrafía de Draco le pedía reunirse en un sitio, una cabaña cerca del reino en donde estaba. Harry se mordió los labios, sabiendo que podría ser una trampa y el fin de sus días, pero la añoranza que sentía por Draco se había vuelto tan intensa que quería arriesgar su vida si eso le permitía volver a verlo, aunque fuera durante unos pocos minutos. Entonces, se decidió.

Escogiendo poner en peligro todo por lo que había luchado, Harry caminó hacia la cabaña en donde había sido citado. Tardó varias horas en llegar porque el sitio estaba muy escondido y casi arruinado. Además, viejos tiempos regresaron a él cuando comprendió que esa cabaña era la misma en la que su madre y él se habían refugiado cuando Harry escapó el reino. Había sido en esa cabaña, donde vio por última vez los amorosos ojos de su madre, diciéndole que siempre estarían con él. Fue allí donde su vida cambió para siempre. Y en donde, debería haber sabido, volvería desviar su camino.

Draco no estaba en el interior de la cabaña, pero sí una vela encendida y una carta firmada por Theodore Nott, el amigo del rubio. Harry sujetó el papel y a medida que leía la única línea que estaba escrita en él, las lágrimas se acumularon en su rostro, mientras todas las piezas encajaban en su mente.

 _«Draco aceptó. Está con él, con Riddle… el hombre que mató a tu familia.»_

Ahora lo entendía. Draco el futuro consorte del rey, del que tanto había escuchado. Un compromiso ancestral y esperado. Un matrimonio obligado.

 _Estúpido. Draco eres un completo estúpido._

Harry destrozó la carta, llorando y comprendiendo que mientras Tom Riddle continuara existiendo, le arrebataría a cada persona que le fuera importante. Y él, maldita sea, se había hecho una promesa cuando era niño.

 _Nunca más iba a permitir que alguien le arrebatara aquello que más amaba._

No lo permitiría.

No dejaría que Tom Riddle dañara Draco.

 _•_

 **Vengar**

 _[«Del lat. Vindic_ _ā_ _re;_

 _Tomar satisfacción de un agravio o daño.»]_

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! TWT ¡Logré concluir un fic de más de una página! Dios, estoy tan emocionada. He tenido un terrible bloqueo del que me está costando muchísimo trabajo salir, así que esto es más de lo que había esperado. ¡Me disculpo ante todos mis lectores! No quiero ni pretendo abandonar mis fics, es solo que la inspiración se fue volando. Estoy, poco a poco, volviendo a escribir. Lamento los inconvenientes que he causado.

Ese fic narra un poco más el final ocurrido en **"¡Sí, su majestad!"** , y estoy contenta con el resultado. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Ya sé, no es mucho, pero quería explayarlo. Disculpen cualquier error que se me pudo haber escapado, estoy algo lenta ahora para escribir. Espero poder retomar todo mi amor Drarry en estos tiempos, ahora que tengo la mente un poco más despejada. Lo siento, de verdad :C.

¡Por cierto! **"¡Si, su majestad!"** fue nominado para los _**Amortentia Awards** , _dentro de la categoría "Mejor Universo Alterno". ¡Muchísimas gracias! TwT Su apoyo es maravilloso y me anima a no dejarme rendir por los feos bloqueos de escritos. ¡GRACIAS, DE VERDAD!

Y gracias si alguien se anima a leer y a dejar un review a esta historia. Los quiero y en verdad, en verdad, los extraño un montón. ¡Abrazos de fin de semana! :D


End file.
